


Blue, The Special Umbreon

by SpinoLover1180



Series: Blue The Umbreon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alien Invasion, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoLover1180/pseuds/SpinoLover1180
Summary: Follow Blue, an Umbreon who leads a normal adolescent life, but for whom fate has different plans. His daily life is about go into chaos, when an evil race of extraterrestrials threaten his carefree days. (I don't own Pokemon)
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Nymphia | Sylveon
Series: Blue The Umbreon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130351
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

“Fin, pick up the phone!”

Blue heard his brother’s clumsy footsteps race down the stairs in an attempt to answer the phone in time. He was about to continue playing his video game when he heard a loud thud. He smiled. Fin has always been awkward and not very graceful so it was not the first time he had fallen down or dropped something. But this time something was wrong.

Fin was rather mischievous and he wanted to play tough, so it was a real surprise for Blue when he went downstairs and found his older brother crying uncontrollably.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Who was on the phone?”

Fin wiped his tears with his paw and looked Blue in the eyes.

“Dad’s condition worsened. Doctors say the cancer is extremely aggressive.”

Blue stood there in shock, completely dissociating from what he just heard.

“Wait, what?” he asked in disbelief.

Fin started sobbing again.

“He is very ill, Blue. He might not make it.”

That was too much to handle for Blue. He just stared at his brother like someone had turned him to stone.

What were they supposed to do? They were just two teen Eevees. How are they supposed to handle this tragedy that hit their home? Their mother was at work and she would not come back for hours. Luckily, their 2 year old sister Ellie was in daycare, so they didn’t have to deal with that right now. But they had to do something about the whole situation.

Fin grabbed his brother and shook him.

“Snap out of it! We have to go to the hospital!”

He pushed Blue out of the door and pointed towards their skateboards. They both grabbed the one belonging to them and raced to the hospital dangerously fast.

***

They threw their skateboards outside the entrance of the hospital and ran to the reception.

“Please Ms. Jane, tell us where our father is!”

The Miltank standing behind the counter looked at them sympathetically with her motherly eyes.

“Boys, please calm down. Can you tell me about your father so I can help you?”

Blue stood on his back feet, struggling to reach the counter so he can look at the Miltank better.

“His name is Atlan. He is a Vaporeon and he’s 48 years old. He’s been in the hospital for a while now. He has stage 3 cancer.” he sobbed.

Ms. Jane searched on the hospital’s database for some seconds. She seemed to be stressed. She really wanted to help them.

“Your father is in room 402. You can visit him if you would lik-“

She didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence and the two boys had vanished without a trace. They didn’t even wait for the elevator; they just climbed up the stairs and stormed to his room.

In the frigid hospital room they saw their father lying on the bed. It looked so uncomfortable. Fin was worried that it would flare up his father’s back problems.

“Dad?” asked Blue, his voice trembling.

Atlan struggled to open his eyes. He looked exhausted and weak. These damn chemo treatments had sucked the life out of him. He pointed at Fin.

“Please… Go outside… I wanna talk to Blue…”

Fin looked at him with a frown and hesitantly left the room. He didn’t really want to leave his father but he thought that he should behave for once, since his father was ill. He didn’t want to make Atlan’s life any more difficult than it is now.

Blue ran to his father teary-eyed. He let out a pained groan when he tried to move, but he managed to hug his son, whose head was lying on his chest, his flood of tears dampening his fur.

Atlan caresses his son’s hair and touches Blue’s chin with his paw. He lifts his head gently so he can look into his eyes.

“Even if you don’t see me, I am here. I will always be next to you, looking after you. Whenever you cry, I will be there to wipe your tears. Whenever you’re hurting, I will be there to hug it out. Just because someone is gone, it doesn’t mean that they stopped loving you. I love you son. And I will always protect you.”

Atlan’s eyes sparkled full of love for one last time and then closed forever.

Blue broke down in tears, wailing for the loss of his father. The pain was too much to handle. He was gone too soon and it was all so sudden. He just sat on the floor, unable to stop the flood streaming down his cheeks. With great difficulty, he managed to get up after some long, agonizing minutes and opened the door.

Fin was pacing back and forth in the hallway, clearly shaken and anxious about what was going on. When he saw Blue he ran towards him in full speed.

“What’s going on? How’s Dad?” he asked, out of breath.

Blue couldn’t answer. He was crying uncontrollably, as the nurses were rushing to his father’s room. The sound of Atlan’s vitals flat-lining echoed in his ears and deafened him. He didn’t want this to be real.

Fin started to grasp what was going on.

“Wait… Is he…? Oh no.” he whispered and his voice broke. He hugged his brother and they both screamed in agony, mourning the death of their father. The nurses and doctors passing by were looking at them with shame painted all over their faces, some shedding a tear or two. At last, Ms. Jane, the nurse they talked to when they first arrived in the hospital approached them.

“Boys, is there anyone who can come pick you up? Is there anyone I can call?” she asked sympathetically.

Blue nodded no.

“Our mom is working. She can’t come.” He replied with a sad smile. “But don’t worry; we can go home on our own.”

Ms. Jane looked at him, impressed by his strength and the steadiness of his voice. She offered her condolences to both of them and walked away.

The boys slowly walked towards the exit of the hospital, grabbed their skateboards and mournfully headed home, scared to death of having to tell Eve, their mother, that her beloved husband was no longer with them.

Blue thought of how much the news would devastate his mom. How his little sister would grow up without a loving father. She was just a baby Eevee, she didn’t even have a chance to spend much time with Atlan. Will she even understand that he is gone? He tried to suppress a sob that was causing turmoil in his chest and kept riding his skateboard steadily, impatient to return home so he can cry in the comfort of his room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

“Come on Fin, let’s go home!”

It’s been three years since Fin, Ellie and Blue’s father passed away. A lot has changed since we first met the family. Ellie is now 5 years old. The older she grows, the sweetest she becomes. She is a ray of sunshine that lights up every room she walks into. The bond she has formed with her brothers is nearly unbreakable, especially with Blue.

Fin is 17 years old, still clumsy and mischievous, but he is now a Flareon. His soft beige fur makes him look charming and his goofiness only adds to his overall friendly look.

In front of him stands Blue, who has also changed a lot. He is now an Umbreon, but his appearance is pretty unusual. Instead of being yellow, his rings are a mysterious green and his eyes a deep blue. You can still see the occasional hint of sadness in his eyes, but his strength and resilience help him

stay happy.

Fin followed his 16 year old brother with fast steps.

“How was school?” he asked with a smile on his face.

Blue sighed and tried to sound nonchalant.

“You know, the same boring lessons and the same annoying pranks by the idiots in my class.”

You could see that Fin’s brow was furrowed but he tried to hide his anger.

“Just ignore them. They can’t keep making fun of you forever. There’s nothing wrong with you. Just because your coloring is different, it doesn’t mean that they have the right to tease you.” He replied with a steady voice, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The brothers were about to leave the school’s courtyard when they heard a robotic cry, followed by a snarly laugh. They turned around and saw a clearly distressed Porygon-Z stuck in a corner. A Garchomp was in front of him, terrorizing him mercilessly.

“You worthless nerd! What are you gonna do now? Are you gonna cry for help? I can beat your ass right now if I wanted to!”

Blue recognized Jim, one of his bullies, who was probably the most violent one of them all. He was the one who instigated every fight and always got away with it, because his father was friends with the principal.

He knew he had to do something. He was used to Jim’s mockery and his words barely touched him. But this Porygon-Z was one of the most quiet freshman students in the school and it was obvious that he couldn’t handle what’s going on. Without hesitating, he yelled at Jim the Garchomp.

“Hey, you stupid bully! Yes Jim, I’m talking to you! You must be brain-dead from all the times you hit your head on the doorframe you abnormally tall freak! Go fight someone your own size!”

Blue felt bad for insulting Jim’s physical appearance, since he knew how much it hurts to be othered because of the way you look; but it was the only way the Garchomp would pay attention to him.

It seemed to work, because Jim turned around and growled at him.

“What did you say?” he shouted in a threatening tone, his rage building up every second that passed.

“You heard me you dumb shit! Come here if you’re as brave as you think you are!” yelled Blue, extremely angry, without thinking of the consequences of his actions.

Jim approached Fin and Blue slowly and aggressively. Blue pushed his brother away and signaled him to go see if the poor Porygon-Z was okay. Fin rushed to the freshman and helped him get away safely.

Blue started sweating. Jim was several times taller, heavier and stronger than him. He knew that if he had to fight him based on physical power, he would lose. But he had something his bully didn’t. Intelligence.

Jim sprinted towards him, trying to hit him, deep in his Dragon Rage. Blue dodged the Attack, and tried to inflict damage to his enemy by throwing Sand at his face. The Garchomp let out a pained cry and collided with the wall, cracking it and leaving a big hole the size of his head on it. He tried to Bite our protagonist, but he missed since he was basically blinded by the sand. The Assurance Blue got from his opponent’s missed attacks made him confident.

He ran to attack Jim, his eyes full of anger and determination, but he was stopped in his tracks by a Thunder Wave. Paralyzed and shocked, he turned around to see that some teachers had gathered around them. Mr. John the Electivire had managed to stop him. To his horror, Jim was running in full speed towards him, ready to Take him Down, without caring whether he was going to be hurt as well or not.

Blue braced himself for the impact and closed his eyes, but he didn’t feel any pain. He opened his left eye hesitantly and looked around. His enemy was right in front of him, floating in the air, paralyzed by Mrs. Raichu’s attack. Erin (Mrs. Raichu) had used her pendant, which was a Light Ball, to make the paralysis stronger, since Jim’s size was basically monstrous compared to Blue’s.

They sat there unable to move, surrounded by the teachers’ disapproving looks. Blue felt pretty much zero remorse. He had helped another Pokemon escape a violent situation today.

***

A couple hours later, Blue was back in school, this time with his mother, Eve. Mr. Hypno, the principal, had called them both in his office to address today’s incident.

“Mrs. Eve, I called you here today because of your son’s unacceptable behavior” he exclaimed with a strict voice. “He was caught attacking another student and destroying the school’s property.”

Blue widened his eyes and spontaneously rose from his seat, standing on his hind legs.

“What?! I didn’t attack anyone!” he replied, visibly annoyed. “Jim was harassing a freshman and I tried to distract him so the poor student can leave! Yes, I may have said some insulting things to Jim, and I apologize for that, but I was trying to stop him from beating up that Porygon-Z! It was all self-defense! Jim literally banged his head on the wall on accident and that’s why the school’s wall is damaged!”

The principal seemed unfazed by Blue’s claims. He turned to the Espeon, Blue’s mom, like her son never said a word and continued speaking.

“I’m sorry but there were no security cameras nearby, so we cannot possibly know the whole story. Jim is an exceptional young man who excels in our school’s sports team and he comes from a respectable family. I don’t think he is lying.”

He glared at Blue and continued speaking with the same monotone voice.

“As I said, Blue’s side of the story is not backed up by any evidence. Jim told me that your son has been especially mean to him since they first met. He claims that Blue is the one who damaged the school’s property, when he tried to unfairly attack him.”

Blue is very obviously angry at the injustice that is taking place right in front of him. His mother places her paw on his and looks at him reassuringly. She then turns to Mr. Hypno with a polite smile.

“I’m assuming that there will be consequences for today’s incident” she says calmly.

The principal clears his throat and sighs.

“Well, I’m afraid such disgraceful actions cannot go unpunished” he answers. “You have two options. I may have to call the police-“

Eve gasps and covers her mouth with her paw, extremely shocked and scared for her son.

He looks at them both, angry that her reaction interrupted him.

“As I said, the other option is that I expel him permanently. I am afraid I have no other choice” he continued, even stricter than before.

Blue opens his mouth to say something, but before he has the chance to utter a single word, his mother interrupts him.

“If you have to expel him and there is no other choice, do it” she says with a steady voice. “Blue feels sorry for what happened and he has learnt his lesson”.

She smiled politely but coldly.

“I think this conversation has come to an end. Shall we leave now please?” she continued.

Mr. Hypno scratches his head, very confused. Most parents beg and plead to save their children from expulsion. This Espeon’s behavior is rather unusual, but he is too bored to argue so he nods yes.

Blue and Eve leave. They stay in silence for a couple minutes as they’re walking home and then Blue speaks up.

“You know I would never do anything like this, right?” he asks his mother, secretly hoping to receive a reassuring answer.

“I know honey” she replies with her usual calm voice.

“I would never attack someone… out of the blue” he says with a giggle, ready to face his mom’s anger for not taking the situation seriously.

She groans and pokes him playfully.

“Oh you and your terrible puns! Yes I know, don’t worry baby” she replies, trying to hide her smile. She caresses his head with her paw and they head home, the tension between them having vanished without a trace.

***

Eve is sitting in front of her laptop, sending some work-related emails. Blue walks in the kitchen and sits in a chair next to her. He frowns.

“What is wrong sweetheart?” she asks and kisses him on the forehead.

He sighs.

“I’m kind of upset I got expelled. I never liked this school, but it still sucks that I had to leave that way” he explains.

“I was going to take you out of that school anyway, so it doesn’t make much of a difference” she replies nonchalantly, while typing something on her laptop.

Blue widens his eyes.

“What? Why?” He asks, very surprised.

She smiles excitedly and leans closer to him like she’s going to tell him a secret.

“We’re moving to a new town soon!” she whispers and laughs. “I was offered a job as an accountant in an upcoming company that is pretty successful so far!”

Blue hugs his mom, still unable to process the radical change his mom’s news brought upon his life.

“Congratulations mom! I’m so happy for you!” he exclaims with a confused but supportive smile. He hugs her tight and she squeezes him in her arms.

“You will go to a new school and you will have lots of new friends! How cool is that?” she asks excitedly and nuzzles him.

Blue feels his heart sink a little, but he tries not to show it. He nods and tells his mom that he will go outside to get some fresh air. She agrees and tells him not to go too far cause dinner will be ready soon.

  


Blue headed outside and walked around the garden for a while. He was anxious. Not having to go to that terrible school was pretty great, but new experiences are bound to make anyone scared. He sat on the swing hanging by the tall tree in the middle of the garden. This was his safe place since he was a young Eevee.

As he swings back and forth, he feels a mixture of emotions. Sadness because he will leave this house, the house where he had so many good memories with his father. Happiness because he can become anyone he wants to be in this new town. But deep down, he is terrified of meeting new friends.

“They will make fun of my color too” he murmurs to himself and sighs. “It will be the same situation all over again. I wonder if anyone will like me. But who would want to be friends with an Umbreon with such odd markings?”

He sat on the swing for a while, reflecting on his life. His expulsion, the new town, all the new opportunities and all the new ways other pokemon might make him suffer.

Just as his thoughts were about to take an even darker turn, he hears a faint pitter-patter coming from behind him. He turns around and sees his sister, Ellie. She smiles at him.

“Mom says you should come inside, food is ready!” she exclaims impatiently.

Blue tries to smile, but his attempt is not very convincing.

“I’m coming in a sec” he replies and caresses her hair.

She stares at him, like she’s examining him with her curious little eyes.

“Are you sad?” she asks and frowns.

He nods no.

“No, I’m just thinking of something. Go inside and I will come too.”

She smiles at him even wider and then runs back inside.

He gets up from the swing and slowly walks towards the kitchen.

He can hear his siblings and his mother talking and laughing. They all sound so happy, but he is a depressed mess.

He stands outside the room for a moment, hesitant to walk in. He doesn’t want to ruin such a joyful atmosphere.

“I hope the future has good plans for me” he mutters to himself before he joins his family for dinner, with a forced smile.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“Be careful with that box, it’s fragile!”

Blue yawns and slowly opens his eyes. He fell asleep on the wooden bench in the front porch, while his mom was giving directions to the Machamps who carry the boxes with all their belongings. He can see Eve coordinating everything while Ellie is cheerfully frolicking around, excited about the fact that they’re moving out.

She runs to Blue and jumps on his stomach full-force. He groans and coughs.

“My belly is not a cushion or a chair” he laughs, still in a little bit of pain.

She smiles at him proudly, with no regrets about what she’s done.

“Mommy says we’re almost ready, go wake Fin up” she says, tapping her paws on Blue’s chest like it’s a drum.

He chuckles.

“Well I can’t do that if you’re sitting on me” he tells her and boops her nose with his paw.

She giggles, gets up and runs to their mom. Blue goes upstairs to wake his brother up and no later than 20 minutes later they’re all set, already travelling to their new home.

Blue is sitting on the back seat with his siblings, looking outside the window, like he’s examining every inch of his old town. He might’ve been through many difficulties when he lived there, but it’s not easy to leave the place where you’ve created so many memories with so many different people. His thoughts are interrupted by his mom’s voice.

“Boys, please calm your sister down. We shouldn’t distract Mr. Dwayne.”

Fin takes Ellie in his arms, so she can stop jumping up and down while the car is moving. Blue turns to the driver, a sturdy Machoke.

“How long until we arrive Mr. Dwayne?” he asks impatiently.

“About 30 minutes my boy, don’t worry, we’re not that far away” he replies with his deep but friendly voice.

Blue sighs and closes his eyes. Long trips made him nauseous and sleeping was the only way time would pass faster. He was already tired from all the chores he had done yesterday to help his mom, so he fell asleep almost instantly. After 5 minutes, Fin was completely passed out too.

***

After less than 35 minutes, they finally arrived at their new home. Eve turns to Ellie, who couldn’t wait to get out of the car.

“Honey, we’re home! Please wake up your brothers and come see the house afterwards” she says softly and gets out of the car.

Ellie pokes her brothers multiple times to wake them up.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up, we’re home, we’re home” she repeats loudly.

The two boys open their eyes and yawn. They don’t look happy that their little sister woke them up, but the news that the car ride is over wakes them up for good. They all get out of the car as fast as they can and run inside excitedly.

They look around with a satisfied look on their faces. This house is almost as big as their previous one and it looks very cozy. It already has some furniture in the living room and appliances in the kitchen. Ellie runs upstairs.

“I’m picking a room first!” she yells from the top of the staircase and heads into the first room she sees to inspect it.

Eve laughs at her daughter’s shenanigans and turns to her sons.

“Alright boys, will you help mom unpack?” she asks with a smile.

Fin tries to hide a sigh and Blue avoids looking directly in her eyes. They know they will have to help their mom but they are really bored and tired.

“Come on you couch potatoes, pick a box and help me” she continues in a scolding tone, trying to sound strict.

Blue smirks at the thought that this is his mom’s strict tone and then nods.

“We will help you, but only if you make some lemonade for us first” he proposes.

She smiles and agrees to it. 20 minutes later they’re all working hard to tidy up their new home.

  


Before the family knew it, it was 4 pm and they had been doing chores for a couple hours already. Blue sat heavy on the beige armchair and sighed. He was very tired and wanted to rest, but his mom had other plans.

“Hey baby, could you take your sister for a walk? Mr. Machoke told me there is a park nearby and Ellie could use a distraction” she asked politely.

Blue groaned and rolled his eyes.

“But I want to sleep” he grumbled.

Eve smirked.

“Do you want to help me unpack the rest of the stuff or do you want to go outside for a walk?” she asked with a laugh.

Before she knew it Blue was already climbing up the stairs.

“I’ll tell her to get ready” he yelled and went to Ellie’s room.

He found her sitting on the floor, playing with a poke doll.

“Alright sis, wanna go to the park?” he asked excitedly.

She got up and started running around the room, full of joy.

“Yes yes yes yes yes!” she shouted.

Ellie and Blue walked downstairs where their mom was tidying up the room.

“Mom, we’re going to the park!” yelled Ellie loudly into her mom’s ear.

Eve laughed.

“It will be a good chance for you to make new friends. Both of you” she answers and stares at Blue.

He smiles but he can feel his heart racing. He **does** want to meet other Pokemon his age, but he is afraid they will mock him.

“Give me a hug before you leave” demands Eve and both her children hug her lovingly. She kisses them on their foreheads and waves goodbye.

*******

Blue and Ellie had been walking for 20 minutes. The park wasn’t as close as they thought after all. After asking two passing Pokemon for directions, they finally reached their destination. It was a small park, but it had a decently big playground. A couple of flowerbeds made it look even more beautiful. Ellie stopped for a moment to smell the flowers, but then she saw there was a sandpit in the playground. Before Blue had a chance to comprehend what was going on, she was already inside, playing.

“Geez, she’s always so fast” he mutters to himself and laughs.

He sat on a bench nearby and watched his sister play. She looked very happy, happier than ever. Maybe this truly was a new start for everyone. Maybe it truly was the best decision. He can finally feel himself becoming calmer and calmer, forgetting all about his old struggles. He can feel the sun rays caressing his face, making his eyes heavier every second. Before he knows it, he has fallen asleep.

  


Meanwhile, Ellie is happily playing in the sandpit. She is digging a hole with her front feet and rolls around in the sand. When she gets bored of that game she notices another Pokemon on the other side of the sandpit. It’s a little Cyndaquil that’s trying to build a castle but it keeps falling apart every few minutes. He looks lonely and sad. Being an absolute ray of sunshine, she hates seeing people feeling miserable. She approaches him and waves hi.

“Are you okay friend?” she asks with a sweet voice.

He looks at her with a defeated frown.

“I’m trying to build a sand castle, but I can’t” he whines.

“Do you want me to help you build it?” she smiles.

The little Pokemon stares at her for some seconds, visibly surprised. He nods.

“You see, if you want to build a castle, you need to add water to make the sand stay in place, so it doesn’t keep falling apart” she explains and grabs her friend’s small bucket laying on her right that he has yet to use. She walked to a small fountain nearby, filled the bucket with water and walked back to him. She poured a little bit of water in the sand and sat next to him.

They start making the sand castle together, and much to Cyndaquil’s surprise, it doesn’t fall apart anymore. He claps his tiny hands with excitement.

“Now that we’re friends I have to know your name” he says cheerfully. “I’m Cinder, what’s your name?”

She thinks of what her mom does to greet other people when she first meets them. She grabs his hand and shakes it with a serious look on her face.

“I’m Ellie, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she replies sternly.

Cinder laughs at her gimmicks and they keep building the castle. It ends up looking beautiful and dreamy.

  


Back in the bench nearby, Blue feels someone poke his shoulder. He opens his eyes slowly so his vision can get used to the sun’s blinding light. He sees a Typhlosion in front of him. He anxiously sits up and looks at her.

“Hello young man, do you know the little Eevee who is playing with my son?” she asks politely.

He nods.

“Yes, she is my little sister Ellie” he replies nervously.

The lady in front of him smiles brightly.

“This little Cyndaquil over there is my son Cinder” she explains. “I’m so happy he finally has a friend. He’s a lonely child.”

Blue smiles awkwardly.

“I apologize if I scared you” she continues. “My name is Mary.”

He starts feeling a little more comfortable.

“It’s okay, don’t worry” he replies politely.

Mary looks at the sky for a second and then turns to Blue.

“It’s getting late though” she sighs. “We have to leave. It was nice to meet you.”

“Nice… Nice to meet you too” he stutters awkwardly.

“Cinder, come here baby, it’s time to go home” she yells so he can hear her.

The little Cyndaquil turns to her and frowns. He gets up and goes to her.

Blue waves at Ellie and she slowly walks to him, dragging her feet. She seems really sad to go.

Mary looks at them and gives them the most radiant smile.

“I hope to see you around, it was very nice to meet you both” she says lovingly and she walks away with Cinder, who is trying to keep up with his mom’s fast pace.

Cinder turns to Ellie as they’re walking away.

“Let’s build a bigger castle next time” he smiles.

She nods and smiles back.

The two siblings are heading home. Ellie is walking around cheerfully, smiling and singing.

“I made a new friend today, I made a new friend” she exclaims loudly like she’s singing a song.

Blue gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Good for you little sis” he smiles, truly happy for the little Eevee.

*******

“Mom, we’re home” shouts Blue and closes the door behind him.

Eve rushes out of the kitchen to greet them expectantly.

“How was your walk kids?” she says and kisses them on their cheeks.

Ellie cannot contain her happiness and claps her front paws.

“Ellie made a friend today” Blue explains. “His name is Cinder and he is a Cyndaquil. His mom seemed to like Ellie and they want to meet again.”

Eve smiles and turns to her daughter.

“You made a friend honey? I’m so proud of you! We should all go together to the playground tomorrow to find Cinder and his mom again! You kids can play and I can get to know his mom!” she said with the same childlike excitement as her daughter.

Fin was standing on the door and heard the whole conversation. He sighed. Hopefully his sister’s new friend isn’t as annoying as she usually is. Fin couldn’t handle a second child running around the whole house and ruining his privacy and serenity.

“Anyway, dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes” announces the Espeon to her children and returns to the kitchen.

  


After they ate dinner, they all sat on the couch to watch a movie. Fin and Ellie are covered up with a blanket, while Blue side-eyes them because there is no more room left for him in there. About 10 minutes before the movie is over, Blue notices that Fin and Ellie are fast asleep. Blue catches his mom looking at him instead of paying attention to the TV.

“Why are you looking at me?” he asks, feeling a bit awkward.

She looks at him with a content expression painted all over her face and sheds a tear.

“Nothing baby. I just hope you had a great day today. I hope every day is better than your previous one” she answers with a trembling voice and looks deeply into his eyes.

He feels an overwhelming need to show her how much he loves her. He gets up, approaches her and embraces her tightly. He tries to hold back his tears. He didn’t know what he would do without his mom.

Fin yawns and interrupts the loving moment between the mother and the son. They both laugh and Blue tells him to wake up so they can go sleep in their bedrooms.

Eve closes her eyes and concentrates for some seconds. She uses her Psychic power to lift Ellie up gracefully and gently and carry her to her bed. She then goes upstairs to tuck her in for the night. Ellie looks like a little angel when she’s asleep.

Blue can hear his brother and his mom going to their bedrooms. He sits down and puts his front paws together. He felt an urgent need to pray to Arceus.

“Thank you for all you’ve given me Arceus” he whispers. “And please keep my family happy today, tomorrow and every tomorrow, even if I’m not. Even when I’m feeling miserable.”

He sat there for a while in silence and then went to sleep. That night his dreams weren’t as terrifying as usual. They were full of smiles, happiness and joyful future memories with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Blue was fast asleep, lying comfortably on his bed, when the alarm clock violently woke him up. The sound was so obnoxiously loud and annoying that he slammed his paw on it and groaned. He definitely didn’t want to get up and go to school but he had to, so he got up and went to the kitchen, dragging his feet disapprovingly.

“Someone is grumpy today, huh?” asked Eve with a smirk and served the pancakes.

Blue didn’t answer and ate his breakfast faster. He could hear his family talk to each other and joke around, but he didn’t pay attention to them. Their words had become incoherent gibberish. Soon, Blue and Fin finished eating breakfast, kissed their mother and sister goodbye and rushed to school.

***

The two brothers had just put their backpacks and books in their lockers when they noticed that a group of Pokemon was huddled around something; or someone.

“What’s up with all that commotion?” wondered Blue and looked at his brother.

Fin scratched his ear nervously.

“I don’t know, but we should stay out of it. I don’t wanna get expelled or something” he confessed.

“Aren’t you curious to know what is going on?” Blue asked.

“No, because it looks like trouble” he replied timidly. 

“Okay then, I will go alone” announced the Umbreon and headed towards the crowd of students.

Fin shook his head disapprovingly but didn’t say anything. He knew his brother wouldn’t listen to him.

Blue managed to sneak between the other Pokemon and get in front of the crowd. Much to his surprise, he saw a Houndoom who had cornered a very scared Sylveon, that was trying to hide her discomfort behind a pink baseball cap. She was not making eye contact with him and looked very intimidated. The Umbreon looked around. Every single student looked way too scared to intervene. The only Pokemon who looked more angry than afraid were Mr. Mime, Raichu and Lucario.

Houndoom’s voice made him turn around and look at him again.

“So are you gonna go out with me?” he asked the Sylveon, who seemed way too paralyzed to speak. “Are you gonna fucking reply? How long do I have to wait?”

Blue approaches them and coughs to get their attention. The Houndoom ignores Blue completely, while the Sylveon looks at him like she’s begging him to save her. Blue coughs louder.

“Hey dude, she seems scared of you. Leave her alone” he says sternly.

Everyone gasps in shock, including the Sylveon. She did want him to help her but she thought he wouldn’t actually do it. The only students who are not shocked are Raichu, Mr. Mime and Lucario. They sigh in relief, grateful that someone intervened.

The Houndoom walked towards Blue, grabbed him and pinned him to the locker. Blue was slightly intimidated but he tried not to show it.

“Watch your damn mouth you little piece of shit” he whispered aggressively under his breath. He drops Blue, who falls to the ground with a loud thud. He lets out a small groan as the bully walks away.

“You bastard” mutters Blue under his breath, promising to himself that he will teach this asshole a lesson one day.

He gets up and approaches the Sylveon, who seems to be frozen. The other students seem to have left, but no one seemed to care whether she was okay or not. He smiles at her.

“Hey, u ok?” he asks, slightly concerned.

She opens her mouth and then looks at him. She notices that his eyes are very beautiful. She forgets what she was trying to say and just sits there, making eye contact with him.

Blue feels a little awkward. Why is this girl looking at him like this? Did she hit her head or something?

“Hey, is anything wrong?” he asks again, this time a bit more worried.

She shakes her head, trying to snap out of it. She looks at him again, still a little lost.

“I… Uhhh… I’m…I’m okay” she stutters. She smiles at him shyly.

He introduces himself, trying to be friendly.

“Hi, I’m Blue. I’m a new student here. What’s your name?”

Before she has a chance to answer, the bell rings. She looks at Blue with a panicked look on her face and starts walking fast.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. See you after class!” she yells while running anxiously towards the classroom. 

“Uhhhh, okay, see you after class” he yells back and starts walking towards the classroom as well. He sees a Pikachu sprinting towards the Sylveon and assumes they’re friends.

He sees Mrs. Wormadam outside his class. She smiles at him and asks him if he’s the new student. He nods yes and they both go inside, the teacher closing the door behind her.

“Kids, may I have your attention?” she asks. The students stop talking and look at her. 

“This is Blue, he is the new student. I trust that you will be kind and friendly to him. Blue, you may sit now” she says with a calm voice and starts writing on the blackboard, using her Psychic power to lift the chalk.

Blue looks around and he notices the Sylveon he saw before. He sits next to her and gives her a bright smile. She blushes and mouths “hi” at him.

“What’s your name?” he whispers.

“Sally” she replies with a smile.

“Turns out we didn’t have to wait after class was over to talk, huh?” he wrote on the desk and smiled back.

She tried to hold back a giggle and nodded. She gestured for him to keep quiet and continued paying attention to what the teacher said.

*******

Blue stares at the clock. 10 more minutes and the lesson will be done. Mrs. Wormadam may be a nice lady, but she is not an interesting teacher. He is trying to pay attention to the lesson but he notices that a Liepard is throwing spitballs at Sally. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do so he awkwardly looks away. Sally seems to have noticed it too. She sighs, trying to hold back a sob. Blue frowns, worried about her. She seems like a nice girl. She doesn’t deserve to be treated that way. But judging by the looks of it, this is not the first time Lizzie the Liepard is bullying Sally. Maybe it’s his fault and Lizzie is angry because he sat next to Sally? 

He looks back at her with a puzzled look on his face. Lizzie looks snarky and mean. Her piercing glare makes him feel uneasy, but he stares back at her, trying to intimidate her to no avail. She throws another spitball at him this time, so he glares at her once more and tries to pay attention to the teacher once more.

*******

It’s recess. Blue walks around the cafeteria, not sure where to go, until he sees Sally. She is sitting at the table furthest from anyone else, close to the restroom. He waves at her.

“Hey, can I sit?” he asks with a smile.

She nods yes and seems happy that he offered to keep her company.

“How are you?” he asks, sitting across her.

“I-I’m okay” she answers, avoiding eye contact.

He looks at her awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. It’s like his mind went blank. They stare at each other for some seconds and then the Pikachu from before approaches them and sits next to Sally.

“Hello, I’m Amber” she says and shakes Blue’s paw.

“Hi, I’m Blue. Are you Sally’s friend?” asks the Umbreon.

Amber smirks.

“No, we’re sisters”

Blue looks at them both, very confused.

“My parents adopted her” continues Amber. “She had nowhere to go and wound up outside our door a stormy night and we took her in. She’s been a member of our family since.”   
Sally frowns.

“Please stop telling every person we meet about my past” she sighs. “I’m not proud of this at all.”

Amber pats her softly on the back.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. You needed help and we gave it to you. You have been through a lot and you should be proud of how strong you are.” She replies sternly but sweetly. “Also, Blue seems to be a good guy, he wouldn’t judge you. Right Blue?”

He stutters and scratches his head. He got distracted thinking of how rough Sally’s life must’ve been. Amber’s stare brought him back to reality.

“Uhhh, yes, yes. I wouldn’t judge you. I think you’re a nice girl” he replies and blushes a little. 

Amber looks at her sister conspiringly and tries to keep back a smile. It seems to her that there’s something going on between them. 

They all look at each other nervously, not knowing what to say.

Blue broke the awkward silence with a question.

“What’s up with that Houndoom guy? Why was he harassing you?” he asked curiously.

Amber groans. She seems angry.

“Oh for Arceus’s sake, that guy. I hate him. His name is Henry and he is such an asshole” she replies and rolls her eyes.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and continued.

“Henry has a huge crush on Sally, but as you can see he is rude as hell. Sally rejected him and things got out of hand. He won’t leave her alone. And she didn’t even yell at him or something. She just said politely that she is not interested.”

Blue turns to Sally.

“You’ve got quite a few enemies, especially for a sweet and innocent girl like you” he laughs.

She giggles.

“I think you’re right”

The three Pokemon keep chatting for a bit more and then the two sisters head to the art class. Blue goes to the school gym, where he is getting ready for the PE class. He’s about to leave the locker room when he feels someone kicking him. He turns around and sees Henry, who looks furious.

“Don’t think I forgot what you did before” he whispers menacingly. His breath reeks of rotten meat. Blue turns away. He is repulsed by the Houndoom.

Henry is about to give him a Fire Punch in the face, when a voice is heard from behind.

“Hey, leave the kid alone” growls the Lucario Blue saw during the incident with Sally.

Mr. Mime is glaring at Henry, visibly enraged, and you could see little zaps of electricity escaping Raichu’s cheeks.

“What the hell are you gonna do about it, huh?” shouts Henry, spit from his mouth catapulting towards every direction. “You’re all losers! You’re all damn losers!”

Lucario calmly looks back to Raichu and Mr. Mime. They both nod and Lucario grabs Henry by the neck. Henry, shocked, drops Blue, who seems to be a little shaken, but not hurt. He looks at the Lucario, who is talking to Henry.

“If you ever hurt anyone again, I will focus punch right into your little miserable skull” he threatens and shoves Henry outside the locker room. The Houndoom walks away, dragging his feet, with a shaken spirit and a newfound level of anger and desire for revenge.

Lucario approaches Blue and gives him a hand. Blue gets up and they shake hands.

“I’m Lucas” says the Lucario. “It’s really admirable that you stood up to him. Not many people would do that.”

“I’m Blue, nice to meet you” he says with a smile. “Someone had to do something about that, right?” 

Lucas seems to be pleased with Blue’s answer.

“Sorry for being so aggressive with him. I’m not like that usually. But he had it coming for a long time” he explains. “By the way, this is Ronald and this is Jack.”

Lucario pointed at his friends, Ronald the Raichu and Jack the Mr. Mime, who waved at Blue. Blue thought that the name Jack was fitting. He looked like one of these Jack-In-The-Box toys.

Blue waved back at them and then turned to Lucario.

“Wanna play soccer together?” he proposed with a smile.

“Sure man” he answered and they all headed towards the gym together.

  
  
  



End file.
